


soothe

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage comes home after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soothe

**Author's Note:**

> written for the August 2014 fic_promptly challenge week on dreamwidth.

The sun burned against his back as he came around the bend in the road that would take him back to the _Ark_. It stung the already damaged plating, reminding him painfully of his encounter with the Decepticon patrol he had encountered on his way out of the _Victory_. The road under his tires was equally warm, and would have felt wonderful if he didn't hurt so much already. Instead, the heat made an already miserable situation worse.

He acknowledged Red Alert's ping as he came into range of the security field, transmitting his identity code and the current pass code. On the heels of his response, he received a second ping from Ratchet, demanding a medical condition update. Dutifully, he sent a data packet containing his current operational status and what he knew of his injuries. The medic responded with an order to report to the medbay the moment he was finished with his check-in with Jazz and signed off with a relieved "welcome home".

It was nice, even if he hadn't realized it was happening, to have a home to come back to. The _Ark_ was no Crystal Towers--and with the riot of colorful mechs who lived inside, he wouldn't want it to be--but it was a place where he felt comfortable and safe now. It wasn't the place he was sparked and raised, but as the orange ship came up on his sensors he realized that he couldn't imagine life outside its walls any longer.

He transformed at the edge of the clearing in front of the loading hatch that served as the entrance to the ancient ship. It was close enough to walk now, and his feet hurt less than his wheels after driving on hot pavement for so many hours. Wearily, he trudged across the dirt, ignoring the way the dust built up on his feet; he was not Sunstreaker to be so vain when he was already injured and covered in blackened paint, even if it was irritating.

"Mirage!"

He looked up from the dirt that he hadn't realized he was watching as he made his way home and smiled at the source of the voice. Trailbreaker was standing in the entryway, holding a brightly glowing energon cube.

He quickened his pace, eager to see the other mech after so many days away. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Red commed me after your check in." Trailbreaker smiled widely. 

"I'm glad I didn't keep you. I still remember that time in Kalis."

"This was nothing." The black mech set the energon on the floor and pulled the noble into a hug, careful of his damaged plating. "I'm just glad you came back to me again."

He leaned into his lover's sturdy frame as he hugged the other mech tightly. Just being with Trailbreaker eased some of his weariness and pain. "Not even Soundwave could stop me."


End file.
